Perci
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric: Erin Fitzgerald * Série de TV: Cindy Robison |Espécie= Marsupial |Gênero= Feminino |Pelo= Lavanda, violeta |Pele= Pêssego |Olhos= Azuis claros |Traje= *Lenço vermelho *Cinta marrom *Luva marrom *Roxo Hoodie sem mangas *Camiseta branca *Calça jeans ametista *Botas marrons e bronzeado com punhos macios *Faixa marrom |Alinhamento= Bom |Gostos= *A sua aldeia *Caras habilidosos |Desgostos= *Lyric *Perigos para a sua aldeia *A ignorância dos aldeões |Habilidades= Habilidades mecânicas |Familiares= Staci }} Perci é uma personagem secundária em Sonic Boom. Ela é um marsupial antropomórfica que vive em Bygone Island e é famoso em toda a sua aldeia por sua beleza.Profile_SBRoL_Perci.jpg Perci é parte de uma família que tem defendido sua aldeia para as gerações, uma tradição que ela está muito empenhada. Aparência Descrita como bonita, Perci é um marsupial humanóide com pele lavanda, um focinho curto pêssego pálido, uma cauda fina, um focinho curto marrom, e possui cabelos ombro de comprimento que se assemelham quills do ouriço com dicas violeta e alguns golpes em sua testa. Vestimenta Seu traje é composto por um lenço vermelho em torno da volta de sua cabeça, um capuz sem mangas roxa com ombros rasgados, uma camiseta branca, Luva marrons e sem dedos, Cinta marrons em torno de seus braços superiores, Calça jeans ametista e botas marrons com punhos brancos e macios e cordas para bandas. Ela carrega um cinto em volta da cintura de uma chave. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Perci nasceu na casa que protegia a vila por gerações. thumb|left|252px|Perci no [[Vilarejo Sem Nome|Vilarejo]]Enquanto Perci orgulhosamente seguido esta tradição, a falta de respeito e os esforços dos moradores convenceu-a de que apenas ela e sua família se importava. Ela teria, assim, confiar em si mesma apenas com esta tarefa. Quando Perci descoberto Lyric e suas forças estavam ameaçando a cidade, nenhum dos moradores levou a sério e estavam mais preocupados com a reeleição do prefeito Fink, deixando apenas a ela para se preparar para Lyric. Eventualmente, Perci conheceu Sonic Team, que queria ajudar, mas ela insistiu que eles tinham que ganhar o seu respeito em primeiro lugar, de modo que ela atribuiu-os a descobrir como para energizar alguns monumentos próximos com medidas de defesa ilha. Quando a Equipe Sonic voltaram de sua missão, Perci felicitou-os por um trabalho bem feito e deu-lhes um Glyph como um símbolo de sua apreciação antes de prometer-lhes que iria brindar a vitória contra Lyric quando eles se encontraram novamente. Série de TV thumb|252px|Perci, [[Staci|sua irmã andando com Knuckles durante sua fama]]Outra vez, Perci chegou à Robot Battle Royale para assistir ao torneio, onde viu Eggman roubar o Hypno-bot de Tails no final.Robot Battle Royale Perci viria a ter um interesse em Knuckles durante a sua popularidade como "Trash Can Head Guy", mesmo acompanhando-o em suas caminhadas ao lado de sua irmã Staci.Late Night Wars thumb|left|252px|Perci e a [[Equipe Sonic|equipe no celeiro tentando relatar o que havia acontecido]]Perci mais tarde teve um pequeno acidente de bicicleta quando se encontrou com Sonic, Knuckles e Amy. Embora Perci queria apenas ferramentas para consertar sua bicicleta, o grupo insistiu em ajudá-la e trouxe-a a Oficina de Tails, onde eles mimado ela. Como a disputa trio mais Perci, a oficina pegou fogo, mas eles conseguiram extinta em tempo para explicar a confusão Tails. Depois de ouvir relata pessoais dos outros, Perci disse a verdade, fazendo Tails realizar seu sistema de segurança causou o incêndio. Como os outros saíram, Perci deixe Tails corrigir sua bicicleta.Fire in a Crowded Workshop thumb|252px|Perci, e outras moradoras do Vilarejo na fila para ganhar um autografo do [[Justin Beaver]]Quando a febre Justin Beaver bateu no Vilarejo, Perci foi sofreu lavagem cerebral em um ventilador menina cega Justin e consumidor por música controle da mente de Justin. Perci logo depois veio a assinatura de fãs de Justin, onde ela passou a dinheiro em sua mercadoria. O mesmo fim de semana, ela assistiu o show de Justin onde ele e Dreamboat Expresso teve um cantar de saída. Em meio a isso, ela se libertou do controle da mente por Dreamboat Express, agora Dude-itude.Battle of the Boy Bands Personalidade Perci é amigável, mas duro como pregos. Ter um forte sentido de responsabilidade, ela é uma pessoa corajosa e extrovertida, que defende o que ela acredita, não tem medo de agir, não importa o que as pessoas ao seu redor pensam. Apesar de sua boa aparência, Perci é uma jovem muito independente e prático, preferindo cuidar de si mesma e não tem medo de fivela para baixo e sujar as mãos, embora ela não vai rejeitar ofertas para ajudar a qualquer um. Dito isto, ela não está acima de flertar com os outros, como quando ela fez isso para Tails quando ele fixa sua bicicleta. Ela tem dois smarts de rua e um exterior resistente que lhe permite estar pronto para proteger a cidade quando chegar a hora. Perci importou muito para sua casa e os moradores e se orgulha de sua missão. No entanto, a falta de valorização dos moradores deixou convencido de que só ela e seu cuidado da família pela sua segurança. Ela, portanto, só permite que aqueles que podem ganhar o seu respeito para ajudar a sua causa. Aparições Habilidades Perci tem algumas habilidades como um mecânico, alegando que ela poderia consertar seu próprio estalou bicicleta com as ferramentas adequadas. Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia *O esquema de cores de pelo de Perci é semelhante ao Blaze the Cat de, sendo lavanda e ter pontos de cabelo que terminam em uma cor roxa. *Perci pode ter sido destinado a desempenhar um papel maior no Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, como evidenciado por um clipe de som não utilizado, mas foi abandonada durante a produção. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Marsupiais Categoria:Personagens secundários Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Categoria:P